One More Time (One Last Time)
by OddsAndChances
Summary: After Naruto and Sakura see how powerful Kaguya is, they go back in time to try to make things right one more time. Only that they aren't where they were supposed to be, /when/ they were supposed to be. Tobirama x Sakura, hints of Naruto x Sakura


One More Time

(One Last Time)

.

.

.

Sakura looked at Naruto for confirmation,

"You ready?"

He nodded and took her hand in his. He then proceeded to make a sign with his free hand and yelled,

"Jikan Ryokō no Jutsu!*"

Then everything went black.

.

.

.

Sakura heard muffled voices.

_"-can't just leave her."_

_"-a spy-"_

_"What do yo-"_

The kunoichi opened her eyes and almost immediately closed them again. Having spent so much time in the darkness she had adjusted to it and this... _brightness _was hurting her eyes.

After few seconds she tried again and this time her only reaction was a blink.

The people who she had heard earlier seemed to notice that she was awake and quickly made their way towards her.

A man, their leader she assumed, approached her and roughly asked her,

"What's your name?"

The girl inwardly sighed in irritation.

**"Go on, question us, it's not like we're not in condition to answer now." **grumbled her Inner and Sakura couldn't help but agree with her.

Nonetheless she tried to take a hold of her thoughts.

Let's see...

Madara... Kaguya... Naruto... time travel-

Naruto!

He was supposed to come back with her.

Frantically she jumped on her feet and looked around.

He was no where in sight.

Trying to calm down, she quickly scanned the area for his chakra.

Her heart skipped a beat at her discovery; Naruto was nowhere near.

The man and his squad seemed to have mistaken her reaction for a way to challenge them, so she hurried to explain.

"My name is Sakura and I don't want to fight." she said slowly, raising her hands in surrender "I was merely searching for my friend. He was supposed to be here as well... but I suppose you haven't seen him? Blonde hair, blue eyes...?"

Another man shook his head.

Sakura's thoughts were already racing.

Something had gone wrong.

"Take me to the Hokage." she demanded

The first man looked at her as if she were crazy.

"'Ho-ka-ge'?" he pronounced it slowly "What's that?"

It was then the girl noticed they were wearing armors... The last time she had seen an armor like that had been when Orochimaru had revived the First and the Second.

The color drained from her face.

Ancient armors, not knowing what Hokage is...

And the familiar symbol on the shoulder platings near the neck.

The Senju symbol.

Something had indeed gone terribly wrong.

She and Naruto were supposed go back in their youth.

But then again, he was supposed to be there too.

They had initially planned not to tell anyone that they were from the future... however now all that was irrelevant.

She was alone and, if her assumptions were correct, back in the time before Konoha was even formed.

She didn't have that much options, really,

"Take me to your leader."

.

.

.

Naruto was disoriented.

"Wha-" he muttered as he tried to get up

"Careful!" a feminine voice said and suddenly there was a hand on his chest, pushing him down "Your wounds haven't healed yet."

Naruto's eyes shot open.

It was nighttime, that much was obvious.

In front of him with a hand still on his chest was standing a tall dark-haired woman with black eyes.

She didn't look dangerous but it was obvious she was a ninja and that alone was enough to make her a potential threat.

"Who are you?" his voice came out weak and quiet, the complete opposite of his usually loud demeanor

"Kana."

Naruto's head was full of questions.

_Where am I?_

_What wounds was she talking about?_

_How come they haven't healed?_

_How did I get injured?_

_Why is she helping me?_

_Who does she work for?_

And yet there was only one thing he could concentrate on,

"Sakura-chan..."

The colors slowly faded as he passed out again, but not before seeing the red Uchiha crest on the woman's clothing.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hi! First of all thank you for giving this story a chance, it means the world to me!**

**If you have any questions regarding the plot, the characters or anything at all, don't hesitate to send me a PM or leave a review with your question.**

**The main pairing is Tobirama x Sakura and I'd totally understand if you don't like it, but I won't change it.**

**Once again thank you for reading!**

*******Jikan Ryokō is supposed to mean 'Time Travel' but I'm not sure how true that translation is**


End file.
